Roses Are Red
by JasZ1991
Summary: Maybe she should tell him that the flowers that grown there are because of her feelings for him? NO….. that will scare him off. Especially seeing that her magic is what makes the flowers far more attractive to the eye.


_**So when i heard this song i knew i had to do something with these two in it! So this One-shot was inspired by Maribel's song 'Roses are Red'-JasZ**_

* * *

Davina is currently working at a flower shop. Since the harvest drama Davina tired to get her life back on track. That is how she ended up here. Usually time would go by rather quickly. With helping costumers and working on her homework. Yet, today it seems that time is standing still for some odd reason.

Releasing a sigh she goes around the corner to keep boredom at bay. As she does so she gets a basket and starts to wonder the little shop. Picking up pretty, little flowers that catch her eye and placing them carefully in the basket. When she done, she goes up to the counter and starts to rearrange them like the shop keeper Charlotte taught her.

Deep in her own thoughts she doesn't hear the bells jingle. When she goes look up she notices a young man around her age. He was tall, with an athletic build. He has short, brown curls that appear to have been brushed and slightly gelled up reminding her of a greaser. The button down, grey shirt hugs his torso and the jeans that seem to have been made just for him. She watches him skim the flowers that display their beauty. Davina can't help but keep her eyes trained on him. She's never seen him around the Quarter before. He picks up several tulips and baby's breath. Confidently he goes up to him and offers her a smile.

Davina quickly sets her project to the side and pulls several sheets of tissue paper. Taking them from his large hand, their fingers skim. Something in her screams in delight. Pushing the feeling down she arranges the flowers and starts to wrap them. She'd peek at him under her lashes to take in his features.

He has an angler nose, wide lips that most likely have a lovely smile playing on them for his girl and big baby blues that she can get lost in. He has a strong jaw line and those cheek bones…. He was far better looking than Michael Angelo's 'David'. After she wraps them and rings him up. He quickly pays for the flowers and offers her a smile. She know that smile would be lovely and teasing… Just like that he walks out of her life. What was it about him that made her feel like she's known him for a long time?

Days pass and everyday he'd be there. They'd chat here and there. His voice made Davina's day a whole lot better when hearing his English accent tease her. She always looks her absolute best when he comes around. Her best friend Josh has dropped in to scope him out. It's when she realized that she's become smitten with someone once again. Was she ready to go through all the heartache again?

The several days later,

Davina wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone's b.s. Charlotte allowed the girl to take some time off. Charlotte can see that the young girl wanted: freedom and time to refresh her batteries. School has been horrible for her the last few days. The coven ignoring her…. Lonely and not used to seeking help she holes up at home. There she dreams of the man named Kaleb. How he would take a forget me knot and place it in her hair. As they stare into each other's eyes and then he leans down to kiss her sweetly. How she want it to be true. Maybe she should tell him that the flowers that grown there are because of her feelings for him? NO….. that will scare him off. Especially seeing that her magic is what makes the flowers far more attractive to the eye.

Davina is once again at the Flower shop, she fidgets with her fingers. She feels as if it's been hours since he arrived and is still lingering around the shop picking flowers. From where she stands she can barely seen his basket but from the few flowers she's seen him pick up he chose forget me knots, Roses, Jasmines and baby's breath. He turns and walks up to her; she pretends to be reading a novel that Cami lent her.

"Haven't seen you here for a while, everything alright?" He greets her with a smile.

"Better than before, yes." She marks her book and shoves it to the side. Pulling several sheets of tissue paper out.

"Trouble with the beau?" He idly questions.

"Trouble yes… but there isn't a beau." She gives him a sad smile.

"A pretty lass like yourself doesn't have someone to hold at night?" He gaps at her while handing her the flowers.

"Pretty? You think I'm pretty? And no; I don't."

"I think you're more than just pretty any bloke would be lucky to have you as his girl."

"Yeah, no one seems to think that way." She wraps the flowers envy grips her heart. "Your girlfriend must love you for all the flowers you take her." She hands the bouquet to him after he swipes his card.

To her surprise, the hands them right back to her. A flirtatious smile on his lips as his eyes search her's. He leans slightly over the counter and cups her cheek. Davina's heart races…

'This has to be a dream.'

"She would if I had one. But my reasoning for always being here is to see you."

"The flowers-"

"I had to talk to you, darling. Coming here and buying those flowers were only a way to hide until I knew you were single. I think my brothers are fed up with flowers being scattered about our home." He goes around the corner and stands beside her.

"I-" He looms over her like the moon does to the earth. He leans down, his nose skims her cheek.

"Don't worry little love; I'll be here with you as along as Roses are Red." He whispers as he latches his lips to hers.

* * *

_**I hope you guys enjoyed it! Let me know what you think! Also Little things was updated today as well.-JasZ**_


End file.
